Strange Energy Patterns?
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: The Torchwood team are picking up strange energy patterns all over Cardiff which leads to a mysterious undercover op for Toshiko and Ianto and just a touch of jealousy for the Captain. Established Janto, Hinted Towen and Mild Gwen Bashing. Multi-chapter- Enjoy! (Rated T for Owen's potty mouth)
1. Chapter 1

Ianto's head was thumping. Last night was the last time he was ever going out with the team to the pub. He had mild memories of Owen chanting at him to down a pint, sending him back to his Uni days. Jack came home with him and had of course left by morning, to his credit Jack had left a note, which had really made Ianto feel worse. _Weevil alert, didn't want to wake you, was fun last night, be in by nine (wear my favourite suit) –Jack_

So at 8:57 Ianto stumbled in, all headaches and aspirin. Toshiko was already at her desk, chewing on a pen and typing furiously. Ianto prayed for a quiet day. Jack hopped down the few stairs from his office and greeted Ianto with a smile.

"Hey handsome,"

Ianto waved him off and made towards the kitchen.

"What? No good morning kiss? You mad? Because I'm really sorry... about...whatever I did?"

Ianto chuckled a little as he turned on the coffee machine and turned to face Jack.

"I'm not mad Jack, I'm tired and hung over and extremely far from handsome..."

Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ianto's cheek.

"Debateable, you are always handsome to me,"

With that he left and went back to his office, leaving a slightly giddy Ianto behind. He forced his smile down and made 5 coffees. He made the rounds first to Tosh, who mumbled a thank you and returned to her work, then to Owen and Gwen's desks who he knows will be in before it cools, then swiftly to Jack's office.

Jack smiles as the coffee is placed on his desk and gestures for Ianto to sit in the chair opposite.

"Sir?"

Jack glared at him, raising his eyebrows. Ianto sat and straightened his tie.

"_Jack..._ sorry,"

"Don't be sorry Ianto,"

"So... um... what is it?"

"How are you?"

Ianto slumped, he did NOT want to have this discussion, it was too early and his head hurt far too much.

"Headachey,"

Jack laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Plans tonight?"

"Other than Torchwood?"

"Other than Torchwood,"

"Do you count as Torchwood?"

"I do not,"

"Then I guess... You, and maybe a bubble bath if I get home before 3am,"

"I'm liking the sound of a joint bubble bath,"

"Not what I meant _sir,_"

"Nope, but where my mind went to,"

Ianto smiled and sipped his coffee, they were silent for a long while, at least until the sound of cog door alarms and a large amount of swearing broke their moment.

"FuckFuckFuckFUCKFUCK!"

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled.

"Owen..."

Ianto rolled his eyes and drained his mug.

"See you later sir,"

"Ianto..."

"Hmm?"

"Please call me Jack,"

"Of course sir..."

Ianto added with a grin and Jack let out a small laugh. The immortal man watched Ianto walk out of the office and start to talk to Owen.

"Moring Owen,"

"Shut up teaboy, there better be coffee of my desk,"

"Oh there is, and you will also find painkillers and a pile of completed paperwork, thank me when you're in a better mood,"

Jack heard Owen stop and Ianto laugh a little fond laugh. He walked to the door and saw Ianto and Owen grinning at each other like brothers. They had clearly got closer since Jack had come back to Cardiff, Ianto patted Owen's back and made his way to the archives.

The Englishman turned to his computer and downed his coffee with the pain meds. Jack looked on at ¾ of the rest of his team and blindly wondered where Gwen was.

"Owen?"

"Boss?"

The younger asked while staring at his computer.

"Seen Gwen today?"

"Nope, not since the early hours, evidence suggests she might still be hung over, she drank more than any of us and she's not exactly young,"

"Oi! She's a year younger than me!"

"Yeah but you look cracking, she's starting to wilt,"

Toshiko blushed a little and turned back to her computer, wondering If Owen had meant that.

"So what time do we expect her?"

"Why you asking me Jack? I just got in a few minutes ago and I'm fighting a losing battle with a headache right now, just call her for fucks sake,"

Jack turned back to his office and made to pick up the phone to ring when the rift alarm sounded. Jack glanced at the computer.

"Well... this can't be good..."

000000000000000000000

Hallo! This is a multi chapter fic I have been planning for awhile, please review it and tell me if any of you want to read more, it will be a Towen, Janto, Mild Gwen bashing, adventure, friendship rollercoaster of Torchwood fun and I would love you guys to read it and love it! Okay x


	2. Chapter 2

Humming to himself quietly, Ianto Jones opened a filing cabinet and searched through. _1926 Torchwood file XX239 _CLASSIFIED_ LEVEL 10. _Ianto drew the file and put it between his teeth, and continued searching, Jack had said anything referring to XX239 in years 1926-1929, so that's what he was doing.

He finally had collected 3 large folders and set them on the small wooden desk he kept in the archives. He sat down and sipped his tepid coffee, saddened by its slightly bitter taste, a moment too long for the beans; blame Jack for that one... flirty bastard. He scanned the access codes into the computer and searched for Key words, enough to make their own folder and an hour later had everything he needed for the brief. He headed back upstairs carrying a brown folder with his printouts in and another 3 dark black leather folders with the original files.

He staggered into the board room much to the amusement of Jack and dumped the folders down, straightened himself and went to gather the coffee, as he did Jack began the brief, knowing Ianto wouldn't mind missing the first few minutes.

"Okay team, Minus Gwen, first off has anyone managed to reach her?"

"I got a hold of Rhys, He said he hasn't been able to wake her, but she's breathing fine and no airways are blocked,"

"Excellent, Thanks Tosh, Owen I need you on standby in case there is something wrong with her, with this Job, we never know eh?"

"Yes boss,"

Owen made a quick note on a postit and stuck it on the front of his own case file, which was already strewn with stickers and pictures and writing in pink sharpie. Ianto came in the room with 4 coffees and handed them out, then took his seat opposite Owen and gathered his mountain of paperwork.

"So what's this all about Jack?"

Owen asked flipping open his folder.

"Well early this morning Toshiko started noticing strange energy patterns around the city, nothing apparently dangerous but big enough to register, Tosh?"

"They started about 6am and have been consistently wavering at strategic points around the city ever since. Never increasing above or below by 50 Or so..."

Tosh pulled a diagram of the city onto the monitor.

"You see? 18 small energy spikes across the city, at this stage... it's hard to determine the nature of them, this is not going to be a simple collect and retrieve, something is causing these energy spikes and as far as we know they will not increase in size, but that is based on a computer algorithm I set up this morning so it's not law, we need to be prepared for a dramatic increase in the size of these signals... Jack?"

"Thank you Toshiko, that's good work,"

Jack stood and leaned against the wall, his eyes on Ianto.

"I had Ianto go down into the archives based on a hunch of mine. Back in the 20s something like this happened, 18 small energy signals, no real explanation, Year 1926-29, to me the energy signals looked very similar but I needed the hard copies, Ianto... what have you found?"

Ianto stood and handed out several print outs of graphs of the increase in energy over the 3 years.

"As far as these graphs tell us, Torchwood 1926 did nothing about these signals. They were investigated and when it was seen there was no immediate danger, the project was scrapped and put into the unexplained category. This category is a particular pain in my arse to sort because no one keeps it very well, dates are missing, folders gone, but as much as file XX239 Is concerned, a year later the signals began to pick up speed."

He gestured to the monitor where a small line was gaining height on the screen.

"The energy sequences were consistent for almost exactly a year then doubled in size, over night. Fast forward to 1927, the same happens, the exact same date, the energy signals are triple what they originally were,"

The line moved again and Ianto picked up another sheet.

"Torchwood Cardiff assigned their own two man team to monitor and look into these signals all year round, a extremely boring job if you ask me, because once again it was an entire year until anything changed. 1928 and the signals were out of control,"

Ianto clicked the slide and a number of graphs and diagrams appeared.

"Power surges, Weather changes, lunar acceleration, high tides, low tides, tsunamis, earthquakes, all of this in the 18 spots the energy patterns mark, and according to our maps, these are the exact same 18 spots today as they were in 1926,"

Ianto sat down Jack stood up.

"Thank you Ianto, that's all good info, the question now is...?"

"If it takes 2 years for the energy to spiral so out of control, why do we need to bother now?"

"Correct Owen, why do we need to act now? Toshiko?"

"If we manage to isolate the energy patterns and find the source, the problem should sort itself out, the energy will dissipate if we take away the source,"

"But how? We know where they are but... how do we do it?"

Owen asked flicking through the notes Ianto had gave him and looking at Jack.

"Well Owen... I have a plan,"

00000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for all the lovely words! I hope you guys like it! Please review because they brighten my day and cheer me up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack boldly walked out of the room with Ianto and Owen following close behind.

"What is this plan Jack?"

Ianto asked while picking up more files and depositing them on Gwen's desk. Tosh stumbled in holding a million things and stood next to Owen who helped her put a file or two down.

"Undercover, I need two undercover profiles Ianto, stat,"

"For... uh who sir?"

"You, and Toshiko, something like health and safety, sound good?"

"Sounds good,"

Ianto walked away and jumped down the 2 steps to his desk. He began typing very quickly, sipping coffee and printing out profiles.

"Toshiko, I need you to find the source of energy that reads the highest, even if it is by 0.00001, just the largest figure okay?"

"On it,"

"Good, and Owen I need you to get to Gwen's, we need her, this is bigger than we thought, wake her up and get her here, by any means possible okay?"

"Yes boss,"

Owen grabbed his medical kit and headed out the door, Jack nodded and went into his office with the files from Ianto, he set about reading through them... something didn't feel right...

About half an hour later Ianto came into Jack office with an armful of papers.

"Finished those profiles Sir,"

"Excellent! Take 'em to the boardroom, meeting in 10?"

"10 minutes and counting,"

Ianto winked and walked out the door. Jack smiled and went back to reading the papers. Toshiko was hard at work, she was running 5 separate algorithms for calculating exact amount of energy and exact location. Jack stepped out of his office and walked over her.

"How's it going Tosh?"

Tosh was so startles she nearly fell out of her chair, Jack caught her and laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, you just scared me..."

"Sorry, Any luck?"

"5 more minutes and I will tell you,"

"Excellent! You have 5 minutes to come to the boardroom and get you're profile then,"

She blindly followed him into the room off the side of the hub where Ianto was sitting, playing with a piece of paper. Jack smiled at him and sat down opposite.

"Okay Ianto, these profiles?"

"Well you didn't give me much to work from so I have given us clearance as maintenance work people, you are..."

He glanced at the report.

"Samantha Aioko, Engineer consultant, single, one bed apartment In Cardiff, university, etc, everything you need is inside this file,"

Ianto handed her a brown paper folder complete with ID badge and undercover story.

"Any myself, Arwyn Jones, single also, two bed apartment in Newport, I specialise in building and plumbing maintenance,"

"Do you?"

Toshiko asked while smiling and flipping through her file.

"That I do, Torchwood one had a leaking sink on my floor and I always had to fix the damn thing,"

"This is good work Ianto, now Toshiko, go get those readings and tell me where the highest concentration is located."

"Yep,"

She gathered her things and made to her desk to quickly compile the readings and return.

Jack glanced at Ianto who was seemingly engrossed in his work, though his slightly pink cheeks gave away his thought process.

"Thinking 'bout me?"

"Absolutely not..."

"I'll take that as a yes then,"

"Damn you,"

Jack chuckled as Toshiko arrived back in the room.

"Yes?"

"Highest readings are coming from about half an hour west, it's a small printing company, 'Paper's Paper and Co.'"

"Brilliant! Lots of maintenance at a printers! You two get prepped for undercover and I will see how Owen is doing. And Ianto?"

Ianto looked back from where he was, half was out of the door.

"Sir?"

"Building maintenance don't generally wear suits... There is jeans in my bedroom,"

Ianto rolled his eyes and went to get ready. Hating the way Jack's voice affected him, he would need to sit down for a moment.

000000000000000

"Knock, Knock, anyone in?"

There was a few moments wait, then the front door opened.

"Aye Owen, what's occurring?"

"Just popped round to see if Gwen's okay? We need her for work... rather urgently really,"

"Aye, come on in, she is in the bedroom, go right ahead,"

"Thank mate,"

Owen slowly walked into the bedroom and saw Gwen asleep in the bed.

"Gwen? You okay?"

A small grunt was his response.

"Okay.. alive then... wake up, I don't want to have to use the smelling salts,"

Owen reached into his bag and got out a small flask, inside was a dark red liquid, resembling that of blood.

"Oi, what is that stuff?"

"Alien smelling salts, enough to wake sleeping beauty... It's alien,"

"Is it safe- If it's not you isn't using that thing anywhe-"

"It's perfectly safe Rhys, Gwen has had it before, many times, so just relax, and let me work,"

Rhys took the hint and backed out of the room, Owen popped open the flask, his face screwing up at the vile smell it emitted.

He waved it under Gwen's nose for a second or two until her eyes shot open.

"Gwen, Gwen, you're okay, you're fine, breath, you're fine, just calm down,"

She was gagging and coughing violently, eyes wide open.

"Calm down sweetheart, it will wear off in a few seconds..."

Gwen started to breathe more normally and in under 5 minutes was effectively back to normal.

"What's going on Owen?"

She said in a husky voice.

"It's bloody early,"

"Actually its 5pm, you slept for the whole day love,"

"Bloody hell..."

"I know, but Jack sent me here to bring you in, we have work to do..."

"Why did I sleep in so late?"

"Hang over? You did drink more than all of us put together last night,"

"I don't remember,"

"I don't think you would have... anyway, you get up nice and quickly then let's us get back to the hub,"

"Yep..."

Owen stepped out of the bedroom and allowed Gwen to get dressed. It was just then that Jack rang the Englishman.

"'Ello?"

"Ah, Owen, how is she?"

"Took some spelling salts to wake her, but she seems fine, if a little hung over..."

"Good news, we have work for her,"

"Any update on the energy patterns?"

"Toshiko and Ianto are going undercover at a printing company at the location of the highest concentration of energy, find it, stop it, sort it,"

"Sounds like a plan, why they heading out?"

"Soon as you two get home, so hurry!"

And with that Jack hung up. Owen couldn't remember when Jack had started referring to the Hub as home, and he didn't know why it felt so normal, but somehow the hub had become as much a part of his life as his flat or even his family. It was nice having Jack there, like the slightly eccentric father figure Owen had never had, and maybe always wanted... He pushed the thoughts from his head and knocked on Gwen's bedroom door.

"You ready yet?"

"Just another moment!"

"Alright, just hurry, Ianto and Toshiko are going undercover as soon as we get back!"

The door swung open and Gwen emerged, Blue tight jeans, black leather boots to match her Jacket and a red top, hair pushed back, teeth brushed.

"Undercover?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

She gave Rhys a quick peck and briskly followed Owen out of the door and into the SUV.

"What do you mean Undercover?"

"Jack will explain everything when we get to the hub, right now, we have go get there,"

Gwen shut up and stared out of the window until they arrived.

Owen parked up and headed inside.

0000000000000000000000000

"Amazing, you both look great!"

"Yes, I quite agree, I love this pencil skirt Jack! Why do you have a women's pencil skirt?"

"For reasons such as today Toshiko! Undercover work requires a matter of personalities, business formal being one of them,"

"Thank goodness, I was expecting you to say something dodgy about roleplay,"

Jack simply arched an eyebrow.

"How come _she_ gets to wear business formal and I have to wear _this_!"

He gestured to his rather shabby attire in despair.

"Because Ianto, in the profiles _you _created, Toshiko is a Engineer _consultant_, and engineer consultants generally wear business formal, see I googled it!"

He pointed to a small google image search on his phone, Ianto cringed and hitched up his jeans.

"But why... _this_, on... me?"

"Because... you need to look the part, and I for one think you look fantastic,"

Toshiko raised her hand slightly.

"Seconded,"

Ianto rolled his eyes and went to make a cup of coffee, Toshiko started to giggle and Jack leered. Jack knew it had been a great idea to put Ianto in tight fitting jeans, a white tank top and utilities belt. The screwdriver resting by his crotch was particularly distracting.

Jack heard the cog door roll open and for a second was worried that Ianto had done a runner, his thoughts were calmed however by the strong London accent that filled the hub.

"We're back! Gwen is alive and with us! Fill her in on what's happening will you!?"

Jack smiled slightly and sat the head of the table. Tosh had 2 folders worth of information and paperwork now in front of her and was working intently at it all, while of course chewing at her pen. Gwen walked in loudly.

"Jack! I am so sorry! I don't know what happened!"

"Gwen... no worries okay? We all need that day right, so shut up and let me tell you what's going on..."

Gwen sat down, taking in Toshiko's attire silently, and listened to Jack.

000000000000

Hope you enjoyed that, slightly loner today, sorry it took me awhile to get up, I wanted it perfect you know, anyway have a good evening. Love you all... stay safe


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto came back into the board room with three coffees, He handed one to Owen and another to Tosh.

"What no coffee for me Ianto?"

"No sir, people who dress me like this for their own personal gain do not deserve coffee,"

"Then what did I do?"

Asked Gwen, reading through a file.

"I didn't know you were here, sorry Gwen,"

"S'okay,"

"I will make another,"

"No Time Ianto, you and Tosh are heading out now,"

Tosh looked up.

"Right now?"

"Yes, no time to lose,"

"There is all the time in the world to lose sir, the papers show that this thing could take years to mean any damage,"

"Have you considered that the 1920s may have just been a trial run, to gather info, Torchwood back then did nothing to stop it, they stopped on their own after 24 hours of solid activity in 1928, we have no idea what we are up against other than a few papers from 80 years ago!"

Ianto and Jack stood face to face, rather close as well.

"Bring the SUV round Ianto and we will go over your mission in the car."

Ianto turned round and stormed out. Owen turned to face Jack.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"He's just pissed I dressed him in jeans... he will come around,"

"I'm sure he will..."

Tosh giggled and gathered her things when Jack glared at her. The team bar Gwen cleared the room, who sat there looking mildly confused.

In the SUV Jack drove while Ianto rode shot gun and Toshiko and Owen in back.

"Toshiko, I want you in the contacts, Ianto, you have a transparent comm Unit, don't lose that. You both have enough equipment t find the readings and identify the source, hopefully at least, you both have distress beacons on you so if you need us just activate them and we will come a-knocking. Ianto leave your comm On at all times, Toshiko, you will be going face to face with the owner to see if he has noticed anything so leave the lenses in so we can see him. Both of you be careful and for god's sake, stay out of trouble."

They pulled up round the corner of the printers and opened doors. Jack touched Ianto's knee slightly.

"We are monitoring CCTV so should be able to see you both at all times anyway,"

They both nodded and Jack kissed Ianto's cheek slightly.

"Be careful..."

"Always, _sir,"_

Ianto got out of the car and slammed the door, waiting for Tosh. The woman opened her door to get out and as she was about to shut it Owen shouted.

"Don't die out there,"

She ginned and mock saluted. The pair of under covers walked around the corner and knocked on the printers door. Jack sat back in his seat.

"Back to the hub then..."

0000000000000000000000

Gwen had just finished her reading when Jack and Owen arrived back at the hub.

"How'd they get off?"

"Well, they seem confident with the mission, let's just hope it goes well..."

"Seconded... Gwen, pull up CCTV, Owen, eye5s,"

"Yes boss."

Soon both 3 monitors were active as well as 2 PDAs and the comm. System live.

"Ianto are you guys receiving me?"

"Yes sir, about to head in now, I trust you are watching..."

"Your every move Ianto... good luck,"

Jack smiled and faced the CCTV of the front desk at Paper's Paper and Co.

Ianto and Tosh walked In, Ianto smiling at the woman slightly.

"I will let you do the talking Samantha,"

"Thank you Arwyn,"

The woman at the desk smiled at them.

"Good morning, sir, Madam, how may We at Paper's paper and co be of service?"

"Hello, I'm Samantha Aioko and This Arwyn Jones, we are here on behalf of WelshBuildingMaintenaceAndService, or WBMS as you may more commonly know us, and we would like to do a routine check up and fix of your wiring and other maintenance needs,"

The receptionist seemed confused.

"We haven't booked for such a service I don't think, and we certainly haven't paid,"

"No such Trouble miss, Me and my... Associate work free of charge, all part of the WBMS policy, it will take us about 2 hours and we will take no money, affect your daily routine in no way at all and do any quick fix jobs we need to,"

"Rigghhht...? Mind if I call the boss?"

"Please go ahead, tell him to Google us,"

Back at the hub Jack rolled his eyes...

"She has to stop being so damn proud when she makes websites..."

Owen laughed and monitored the energy spikes around the printers.

The receptionist picked up the phone and rang for the boss, true to her work she told him to Google, which he did. First he saw a friendly face posing in front of a building, then a small video staring Ianto and Toshiko talking about their free check up policy, Jack smirked as he watched with pride.

The boss came out and shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you sir, madam, I understand you are here to give us a building maintenance check free of charge?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well defy me not to take something for free, please do whatever you want, take as long as you need, if you want to talk to me, I will be in my office,"

The boss walked back through the door and Tosh, following Jack's requirements, followed, winking at Ianto.

Ianto smiled at the girl behind the desk and headed the other way, following the energy pattern to the point where the readings where strongest. Jack appeared in his ear.

"Take your time Ianto, get it right,"

"I know what I'm doing Jack,"

"I know you do, just look like you're doing work as well,"

"You think I'm just gonna bloody stand here and do nothing?"

"Ianto... just... do the work,"

"Yes sir..."

Jack clicked off the comms and glanced at Owen who had a sympathetic look on his face. Knowing far too well what it could do to you having a relationship within a work environment, he only had to look as far away as 3 feet to see his biggest sexual Mistake... Gwen.

Owen switched his attention to Toshiko's eye5s and saw the young woman right in the face of the boss.

"We recording Tosh Gwen?"

"Yeah, every word..."

"Good, if things are good here, I will go get us some coffee,"

Jack put his hand on Owen's arm.

"You cannot leave,"

"I'm not leaving dumbo, Ianto put some coffee in the pot, fresh and strong, just how you like it,"

Jack relented and glanced back to the image on the screen of Ianto getting a screw driver and unscrewing a door from its hinges while the energy scanning did it's work.

Why was he so hung up of this one kid from Wales? Jack didn't know what to think as Owen handed him a coffee and the days work continued.

00000000000000

Please review! They make me super duper happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me! Sorry I didn't catch your name!"

The boss man of Paper's paper and Co looked round and saw Tosh, slightly out of breath a few feet behind him.

"Yes sorry, Samantha was it? I'm John, John Atwell,"

"Nice to meet you, I was wondering, if I could ask you a few things?"

0000000000000000

Ianto leaned down into his tool bag and looked busy, as if he was fiddling with tools. In fact he was turning on a scanner and looking for where the energy patterns seemed to be coming from.

"Jack... I'm getting something a bit strange..."

"How so?"

"The readings are registering at 20 feet below ground level, that's about the same amount as the first floor of the hub... the closest on to the surface I mean,"

Jack nodded at Owen who went to the signals to double check locations, and see if any of them were remotely near the hub.

"How far away are you from it... on ground level?"

"It's practically underneath me, a little to the left maybe,"

"Okay... just leave the scanner and the tracer running and we will run diagnostics on them, see if we can match a source, look busy, we got this,"

"Yes sir,"

"Just a heads up, the receptionist is on her way to you, she left her desk, CCTV says she's heading your way,"

"Thanks... I'll keep my eyes open,"

Jack smiled and clicked off the comms, watching on the small black and white screen as Ianto screwed a bolt into the door.

00000000000000

"Have you noticed anything... unusual lately?"

"How d'you mean?"

"Well... strange light behaviour, machines around the office spontaneously turning on... earthquakes?"

"Now that you mention it... Our lights have been playing up... the coffee machine too,"

"Go on?"

"Every time we try and turn it on, the coffee machine, it does a little boop noise, and starts its self, like a power cut has just happened and everything is back on... at first we thought it was annoying, it's kind of handy now,"

"Anything else?"

"The lights flicker constantly, changed the bulbs a million times, even wrote to the electric company we are with, they said all was fine with our electrics."

"Is there anything more you can give me... anything you feel is not quite... normal..."

"Well... just between you and me... when it's dark, and everyone has gone home, there's this shake, like my head is going to pop open and a noise... like scratching nails against a blackboard... and... and..."

"And what Mr Atwell?"

"And a voice... a low voice, it makes my head hurt..."

"Has anyone else heard this voice?"

John shook his head slightly.

"What does it say?"

"It says... 'I'm lost...' over and over again..."

_I'm lost... I'm so lost... I'm lost I'm lost... I'm so very lost..._

00000000000000000

Ianto leaned over to pick up another tool so did not see the female approach behind him.

"Hey..."

Ianto was startled, he jumped up and looked to where the voice had come from. The receptionist was there, her skirt maybe a little shorter than Ianto had remembered it being, she was smiling at him.

"Hello..."

"I don't remember your name... could you maybe... repeat it?"

She was walking closer to Ianto with every word she said, her posture and tone practical bled flirtation.

"Uahh... Arwyn, My name is Arwyn..."

"Pretty name, means Handsome doesn't it?"

"Um... yeah I think so,"

"Fitting... aren't you gonna ask my name?"

"Oh yeah... sorry, and you are?"

"The names... Kitty... short for Katherine,"

"I like the name Katherine..."

"Well I changed it because I always thought kitty sounded a bit more... feisty..."

Kitty was well and truly in Ianto's personal space now, touching his arm as her long brown hair flowed down her back. Ianto, if he was honest with himself, was just a tiny bit flustered.

"Are you going to pretend that you don't find me attractive Arwyn?"

Ianto coughed and shook his head slightly.

"Good... I trust you understand that I find you... incredibly sexy, those jeans... I don't know who you got those from but I owe someone a drink,"

Ianto swallowed.

"They're my boss's,"

"Your Boss?"

"Yeah... he leant them to me,"

"Tell me has good taste,"

As Kitty leaned in to kiss Ianto softly Jack's eyes were watering as he watched the CCTV without blinking.

"Gwen? Are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Jack, I am... so what? Someone thinks Ianto looks cute, she's kissing him... big deal, blame yourself, you put him in the jeans..."

Owen returned from his monitor to look at what Jack was staring at.

"Holy shit... go tea boy, that woman's tits are bigger than my head... Look at 'em go,"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away, he couldn't move. Jealousy and anger was pumping through his veins so quickly he felt slightly light headed. He didn't want that woman touching Ianto the way Jack did. Maybe Jack was being a tad hypocritical as he was no stranger to the odd make out in a club, but this was totally different. His Ianto, in his jeans, kissing some girl with boobs bigger that some planets Jack had encountered... He made the call.

"Ianto?"

He got a moan in reply.

"Need I remind you we are on a mission, please remove your tongue from that woman's mouth before I run down there and remove it for you!"

Ianto pulled back a little and smirked up at the CCTV camera a little bit. Ianto had a soft blush covering his cheeks and neck and his lips were swollen from the kissing. He was still being held onto by the girl as he winked at the camera and ducked his head down for a quick peck on her lips before saying.

"Sorry Kitty... I'm sorta kinda taken..."

"Sorta Kinda? Who is she? I'm sure I'm much better suited to your tastes..."

"It's uahh... not a she..."

Kitty looked up in shock, Owen rolled his eyes, Gwen smirked and Jack full on grinned.

"Not... a she?"

"No... I mean... me and him... it's a lot of sex, on various surfaces, with various people, casual you know..."

"Does casual mean you are up for a little break form you bed warmer for maybe just... the one night... I could show you the amazing world of straight people, so what do you say blue eyes?"

Ianto smiled slightly.

"Ianto. You say no."

Jack spoke firmly into Ianto's ear.

"We are working..."

Ianto grinned.

"I may have to pass on that tonight... got plans... tell you what though,"

Ianto pulled out a pen and took Kitty's hand. He scribbled a number down.

"Call me when you have a weekend off and I'm sure we can arrange something,"

He kissed her cheek and watched as she blushed a little. As he pulled back Toshiko came running through the door and grabbed Ianto's hand.

"WE ARE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

000000000000000000000000

Sorry this one is a little late, school has started again and I am already swamped, hope you all had a good new year. Hope you liked it!

Reviews make me like... super happy!


End file.
